


Gwen's Problem

by Panatlantic



Series: 99 problems [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 99 problems [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948336
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

“Merlin... you shouldn’t be laughing.” Arthur gently chided. “It's not a pillow fight.” Arthur absently traced the scar on his temple from the last time Merlin attacked him with a pillow (and laughed) and thought better of that particular euphemism – time for a topic change. “Um. Fetch me another lance, will you?”

Arthur was fighting Leon next. Merlin was coming up for another heat and as alphas went, Leon was quality goods. All his own teeth (for the biting), the right size and shape bits (this wasn’t just about the bite, there was also the hot sex) and no daddy issues (that Merlin knew about anyway… who knew what was lurking wherever Leon was from).

Speaking of Daddy issues, King Odin was otherwise engaged with buying off Myror to kill Arthur – possibly the jousting tournament had bought up some bad memories.

Merlin sent Leon some very specific, sexy-type, seduction messages with his eyes, promising Leon what was in store for him when he beat Arthur.

Leon gulped nervously as Merlin glared daggers at him. Morgana already had it in for him since he’d been treated with bandages made from one of her blankets during the gargoyle incident. Apparently it didn’t make a difference to her that he’d been unconscious at the time. Clearly Merlin wanted Arthur uninjured and Leon really didn’t want another omega trying to kill him.

“Why did you pull out, I was wide open?** You could have unhorsed me!” Accused Arthur after the joust.

(**that’s what he said)

“I was fearful that I might injure you, Sire.” Answered Leon honestly.

“You had the advantage! You can't afford to hesitate!”

“I wouldn't have done if I were facing a different opponent. You are….” Leon spared a glance at Merlin who was not looking happy, “…er …the future King, My Lord.” Bowed Leon confused.

“You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?” Arthur accused again.

“No, My Lord.” Leon hesitated. “It’s just…” Merlin growled low… a warning?

Actually, Merlin had had a lot of confidence since besting Sigan, which made the fall of having his advances so brutally ignored by Leon reasonably horrifying. He whined and sidled up to Arthur (backup plan) for comfort.

“It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you,” Arthur turned to the assembled knights, “from any of you! Is that understood?”

The knights hesitated and then nodded enthusiastically. As a prince, Arthur was about as highly ranked as he could be (without being king), hence they had ceded Merlin to him. But… if Arthur didn’t want special treatment, then he was just a knight like the rest of them. Thus by alpha logic, they had all been given permission to court Merlin. 

Merlin, unaware of all this continued to chew at his own toenails. Which was kinda sexy (so flexible).

* * *

  
It’s not that Merlin didn’t like Arthur. Merlin would happily have allowed Arthur to bond him, but Arthur had failed to do the deed, so Merlin considered it more of a ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement. Merlin simply assumed Arthur wasn’t interested in bonding – like a big baby he just got really lonely in bed, needed someone to eat his food for him and occasionally nod when he spoke.

“How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest? DO you think that’s what’s happening?” Whined Arthur.

Merlin nodded enthusiastically on cue.

“So it's happening some of the time?”

Merlin nodded again.

“Now you're doing it! You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear!”

That one wasn’t a question. So Merlin didn’t nod.

“That just proves it. All my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated just like everyone else.”

Merlin rolled on his back and waited to be petted.

“You have no idea how lucky you are!” Arthur obliged and rubbed his belly while Merlin purred. “Sometimes I wish we could just swap places.”

* * *

Uther and Arthur were eating dinner together. Venison? An obvious trap, so Merlin hung back near the corridor.

“We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders.” Stated Arthur.

“What's the nature of this beast?” Asked Uther absently while trying to entice Merlin closer by shaking a juicy shank.

“It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the... um… face of a bear? I believe it has been conjured by sorcery.”

Arthur was not good at lying. That would have to change if he was ever to become king. Uther sighed. Then again, if Arthur was off chasing some made up beast, it would give Uther a little alone time to pursue… other interests. “Then we must destroy it!”

“I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning!” Declared Arthur while Other Interests crept closer to the table, intent on the venison haunch.

“But you'll miss the end of the tournament!” Uther chided.

“As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first.” Arthur insisted.

* * *

  
Four days. Arthur would be back in four days. That wasn’t so bad. Merlin rolled over and George obediently brushed the bed clear of crumbs. George had had a bit of an epiphany when rescued form the broom closet. It was Merlin who had missed him. Merlin that had instigated the search. Merlin that had gnawed through the ropes to set him free. George owed Merlin his life.

More than that, it was Merlin that NEEDED George. Merlin who hadn’t been groomed or bathed (judging by the smell) or fed (according to Merlin) in the last week… George didn’t just owe his life, he owed Merlin his service. And George WOULD serve.

Hence when Arthur had snuck off to do… whatever it was alphas did, George was determined to keep Merlin safe. If that meant carrying a dagger to cut Merlin out of traps (Uther was trialling net traps) or keeping the sudden rise in alpha courtiers away, so be it. He did hope Merlin would reconsider putting on clothes though.

Merlin, who was so glad to have gotten rid of Cedric, might even have obliged except that for whatever reason Arthur had stolen his spare set of clothes and George had taken away the ones he’d been wearing (on account of the horse crap), so it was more of a default naked than a deliberate one.

Meanwhile, Arthur was off playing peasant. Luckily the majority of peasants were beta, so they knew better than to tell Arthur that he was obviously an alpha and fooling nobody.

When Merlin sauntered up about an hour into his newfound freedom, Arthur did not even bother feigning surprise (well.. except for the genuine surprise he probably had about the fact Merlin seemed to be wearing one of Morgana’s dresses).

“Seems we’re both pretending to be somebody else.” Arthur finally managed. “But don’t you think you’ll stand out a bit dressed like that?”

Merlin looked down at himself. True. He was a lady now so Arthur should be carrying his bag. With a warning scowl he pushed the bag into Arthurs arms. If Arthur even dared sniffed his venison…

* * *

“No!” Yelped Uther, who was having a very bad day indeed. First Merlin was playing hard to get, then Morgana had gone on an epic stabbing spree after discovering Merlin had stolen one of her dresses, and now there was news that Odin had an assassin targeting Arthur. 

Now Arthur was a big boy who could look after himself, but if Merlin had had a flush of maternal instinct and chased after Arthur (as Uther suspected) then Merlin could be in considerable danger! Worst of all the assassin was rumoured to be Myror, an alpha who was an infamous predator of omega virtue (generally ones that had recently lost their alphas in suspicious circumstances and were particularly vulnerable (and available)). Intolerable.

Meanwhile said assassin was fruitlessly stalking the knights Arthur had sent to the northern border.

* * *

  
“Guinevere. It's good of you to let me stay in your home.”

“I'm… happy to help?” Replied Gwen, who was hardly in a position to refuse the prince of Camelot when he knocked on her door.

Merlin stepped out from behind Arthur in Morgana’s 3rd best dress. “And Merlin too. What a nice surprise?”

“Food.” Demanded Merlin.

“Er… I'll… prepare some food.“ Answered Gwen.

“I need to keep out of sight. Gwen, you’re the only one I can trust not to tell anyone I’m here.” Arthur explained.

“Of course.” Said Gwen, distracted by Merlin who had just pulled an apple out of his bodice.

“I doubt anyone would believe you if you did.” Arthur laughed.

Merlin, having finished his apple, looked for where Gwen kept her blankets. Funny. There didn’t seem to be any… just that one thin one on the bed…

“You really can't go without your blankets and your pillows, can you?” Arthur chuckled, watching Merlin search the room and panic. Merlin ended up settling on Gwen’s bed in a dramatic slump and glared at Arthur.

* * *

As far as Gwen could tell, Arthur had found a washed-out alcoholic in some rural backwater that he was now hoping to pass off as a knight. Merlin approved of the choice purely because the man had the same name as his childhood friend, but Gwen rather doubted anyone would believe he was a knight – then again, when she’d gone out to purchase food supplies earlier Merlin had followed her and more than a dozen alpha had bowed and addressed him as ‘my lady’, so perhaps she was just over estimating alpha intelligence.

“Great.” Stated Arthur after Gwen and Merlin had washed and dressed William. “From now on, you're Sir William of Daira. Imagine you're really strong… and brave… and smart… like a knight.”

Merlin muttered something sarcastic from beneath his recently acquired pile of blankets. Even if Gwen had purchased them with coins at the market they were not beta blankets… they weren’t… Merlin only slept with alpha blankets… they were not beta blankets… not… they felt.. like normal blankets….

“It's not arrogance! Ignore him, he's an omega.” Arthur explained to William. “A knight must behave with honour and nobility!”

Merlin didn’t bother to respond. He was too busy having an epiphany. George looking confused when Merlin didn’t steal his bedding… Morgana looking confused when he laughed at her for having beta blankets… the betas in the market looking confused when Merlin didn’t even glance at their wares…

There were no beta blankets. Just blankets.

Mother. Mother had said Merlin did not want beta blankets. _Merlin should not steal beta blankets. Beta blankets were inferior. Only alpha blankets were worth stealing…_ Mother had lied! (and incidentally saved the entire population of Ealdor from freezing to death every winter).

Meanwhile William was strutting exaggeratedly around the room.

“Perfect. You must convince everyone that you were born an alpha.”

“Polish my armour, omega!” William demanded haughtily. Merlin’s eyebrows shot up in shock at the command.

“Now you're getting the hang of it! That’s exactly like an alpha!” Arthur approved – which did kind of explain why Morgana had tried to kill him so many times. “And you do have a good point, that armour does need polishing.”

Gwen sighed knowing exactly where this was going.

* * *

Merlin crept back to the castle as soon as Arthur was distracted. The replacement blankets were acceptable but were hardly in Merlins top 30.

“Glad to see you're resting, Merlin.” Said Gaius, pointedly ignoring the dress. “It must have taken a lot of energy to evade Uther this long.” It was of course the talk of the castle that Merlin hadn’t been seen since shortly after Arthur departed.

Merlin waved imperiously and slumped into his blankets again.

“Of course. Rest well. Just… if you feel the urge later I’ll leave out some sandwiches, just please don’t touch the leech tank. The numbers are just starting to recover.”

Nobody told Merlin what to do.

* * *

  
Gwen was sweeping when Arthur finished his drink. “It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night. Is this my bed?” He asked.

“…of course. I hope you'll be comfortable.” Gwen managed painfully.

“I'm sure I will be.” Arthur grumbled. Funny. It had looked much more comfortable when Merlin had been curled up on it earlier. Speaking of which.. where was Merlin?

Not one might expect an alpha in this predicament to worry, but Merlin often disappeared at night for hours at a time, so Arthur was quite conditioned to sleeping alone. That and Merlin’s scent was still on the pillow.

“Goodnight, Guinevere.” Arthur announced plumping the pillow to release the scent.

“Goodnight, My Lord.” Replied a disgruntled Gwen, laying out her own bed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Arthur woke up with Merlin in his arms (a necessity as Gwen’s bed was peasant beta narrow), as he had expected. If Merlin’s breathe smelt a little… wormy… Arthur said nothing (it was terribly impolite to ask an omega what he had been feasting on in the night after all – as long as an alpha woke with all his appendages attached he should be glad enough).

“Do you remember the plan, Merlin? I'm competing in the tournament, but no one will know that it's me. All you have to do is watch. Act like you belong there and people will believe that you do.”

Merlin nodded enthusiastically. He was all in for a deception, and an omega would only acknowledge an alpha so then William must be one. As for betas? Well they frankly didn’t care and if they did they’d still stay quiet for their own safety. William, already quite drunk swayed in his saddle as he was led out by Arthur in a hooded cloak. When a few alphas started muttering amongst themselves, Merlin batted his eyes and threw a handkerchief from the stands.

“Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years.” Announced Uther, marking the opening of the tournament.

“Well, at least he hasn't fallen off his horse.” Arthur murmured, having come up to where Merlin was seated. ”I suppose that's something. Come on then before someone recognises you.”

Now at this time the reader might be thinking, how could any alpha not notice Merlin sitting right there in a dress with a pair of melons shoved down his bodice? Was Merlin’s disguise just that good? Were they just feigning ignorance and sitting back enjoying the show? (Merlin’s ankle’s exposed by that hemline were rather fetching, not to mention he kept licking his 'breasts') Did all omega just look the same to alpha?

The answer was… yes. But at this point in time it helped that the majority of them were also busy preparing to take part in the tournament (which mostly involved trying to find Merlin, which it was rumoured had helped some alphas with their armour at a tournament once).

* * *

The jousting part of the tournament finally began (after a rousing one-hour speech by Uther who kept casting sausages into the stands in the hopes of outing Merlin (which was doomed to fail since Merlin was busy binging on melon in Sir Williams private tent)).

Once Arthur (in disguise) had bested his foe, he sent William out to fool the crowd, hence no one was the wiser that it was Arthur doing the fighting, and no one could 'let him win', making the tournament fair.

Except maybe Fyren, who was a naturally suspicious alpha (it came with being a spy) well… suspicion and the fact that he had been watching that tasty little omega dart in and out of the tent all morning. Having followed the group of knights heading North he had soon become aware Arthur was not amongst them, now here was this unknown knight from who knew where winning the tournament…. and now there was a sweet male omega flitting around, it was rumoured that Uther kept one as a wetnurse for Arthur (again, alpha perceptions when it came to younger alphas was rather warped – any significantly younger male was viewed as ‘child’ to prevent the biological imperative to slaughter them as rivals to a minimum)… luckily Myror was completely unscrupulous and had no issue with killing children.

“I do all the work, someone else gets all the praise!” muttered Arthur as ‘Sir’ William strutted around the arena, before turning to Merlin to ask, “would you like some more melon Merlin?

Merlin huffed. Of course he wanted some more. What sort of stupid question was that?

George popped another slice of melon into Merlin's mouth. It was George so of course he had instinctively known where to go and how best to serve, aka he’d just seen Merlin dragging melons back to the tent two at a time and decided how to best be of service (with a wheelbarrow and a fruit knife). “but Sire, I really don’t think Merlin eating this much melon is a good idea…”

“When I win this tournament, I'll reveal my true identity and get the credit I deserve!” Interrupted Arthur. When he noticed Merlin wasn’t chewing he growled at George.

“Of course you will.” Agreed George, feeding Merlin another slice while Arthur congratulated himself on what a fine provider he was. George had not been quite as tolerant of Arthur since he had nearly died in that broom closet. It had only been because Merlin had come in time that he was still alive (Merlin for his part was keeping mute on the fact it was only because he was looking for some brooms (to burn, smoked leeches were the best) after his dinner hadn’t arrived, and discovered George purely by chance).

“Well don't just sit there!” Chided Arthur, picking up the vibe. “Help me off with my armour. And remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horse needs grooming. And don't forget to repair the broken lances!”

* * *

“Do you have news on the whereabouts of Prince Arthur?” Myror asked Fyren in the stands.

“Everyone believes he is travelling to the northern borders, but I've discovered that Arthur's unbonded omega remains in Camelot.” No alpha would leave an unbonded omega to run free, therefore Arthur wouldn’t be far away.

“Where?” Asked Myror.

Fyren nodded toward Merlin's who was currently relieving himself behind one of the knight’s tents (we should all learn from George and remember that consuming fruit in excess will give one a bad case of the trots – who said fanfiction couldn’t be educational?).

“Why is he hanging around some other alpha?” Asked Myror – who was a skilled killer, yet not necessarily that intelligent.

* * *

  
Merlin was trying to sneak it to bed when Gaius cleared his throat meaningfully.

“…leeches?” Asked Merlin innocently.

“How very perceptive of you, Merlin.” Gaius had restocked the tank after Merlins last binge. “Now leave these ones be.”

* * *

“From what I hear, the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William. They think he's very handsome.” Gwen mentioned as she cleared away the dishes from dinner. Creating conversation kept Arthur from getting bored, going through and judging her personal possessions, meagre as they were.

“Typical. He wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked him round the head with his lance.”

“Why are you doing this?” Gwen demanded, angered by Arthur putting his booted feet on the kitchen table.

“I feel that people respect me just because of my title.” Arthur explained, wiping whatever he just dug out of his ear onto her tablecloth.

“I…. don't believe that's true… of everyone.” Squeaked Gwen.

“Would you tell me if it were?” Arthur asked. When Gwen refused to answer he continued “when I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter, nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament...if I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it and not because I am Prince Arthur. I think I'll take a bath now.” Arthur looked at Gwen expectantly.

“Er… that might be difficult seeing as I don't have a bathtub.” Gwen explained, and dammit if the next words out of Arthurs mouth suggested she go retrieve on from the castle she would… “….and no sire, it is not a lifestyle choice.”

“Really?” asked Arthur, because he had always presumed the peasant smell was by design with betas (or a curious affection in Merlins case, before George had started regularly bathing him). “Er... perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water. I take it you have a bowl?”

“I think I can manage a bowl.” Gwen huffed. “I’ll just… walk all the way down to the well and fetch some water then, shall I?”

Arthur nodded in agreement and stretched out on her bed for a quick kip (presumably the well walk and then heating the water would take a while so he might as well have a quick nap).

* * *

  
Merlin was napping on the floor in the physicians chambers the next morning when Gaius entered.

“Merlin, on your feet! Why is my leech tank empty again?“

Merlin gave a warmish belch. As if the culprit might still be in the room, Merlin glanced around before shrugging at Gaius.

* * *

“Congratulate me! I’m in the final! No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time!” Arthur demanded of Merlin. Turning to William he added “Go on then. Your people await you.”

Merlin waved his hand a little in Arthurs direction to show he was listening. 

A roar of approval from the crowd let Arthur know ‘Sir’ William was doing his job. “They’ll be cheering for me when I reveal my identity.”

Merlin nodded and rolled over for a nap (it had been a long night… weirdly Leon was far less enthusiastic about waking up in a bed full of leeches than Merlin would have been in the same situation – he had pictured a lot more making out and lot less screaming when he’d planned the romantic midnight rendezvous… incidentally, there may be a reason why many of the knights underperformed that day).

* * *

  
Merlin sidled up to the horse at the watering trough. Its particularly fine blanket had not escaped his notice… now if he just pretended it was his horse, he could slide the blanket off and no one would be the wiser…

“He's a fine horse.” Myror said, coming up beside Merlin. “I see your alpha has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance.”

Merlin nodded. Because that’s what you did when alphas talked.

“Tell me, what is he like to work for?”

Merlin shrugged. He didn’t see why he shouldn’t answer. “…prat.”

Myror laughed. “So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?”

“…no. …yes? …not…” Merlin scowled in frustration. No one was actually supposed to recognise him…

“Well, I, erm, I wish your master luck in the final!” Myror finished gleefully, having confirmed the omega was the right one. The dress had nearly fooled him, but up close (and bereft of his melons) this one was clearly a male. There simply weren’t enough of them in Albion for this to be another.

In his confusion, the horse had walked away back to its owner. Merlin scowled.

* * *

Gwen was sweeping the pantry when Arthur returned. Boy was sweeping popular with betas lately … you could barely move in Camelot for tripping over one with a broom (possibly because if left unattended brooms seemed to disappear as if by magic… possibly because they were so effective on 50% of the castles omega population).

“Guinevere?” Called Arthur. ”My shirt needs mending.”

“Erm… I’m a bit busy at the moment…” Arthur pushed his way into the pantry that Gwen had set up her temporary bed in.

“….betas need sleep?” asked Arthur, genuinely shocked. Sure he had seen Hunnith and Gwen sleep in Ealdor, but he had presumed they were just doing that to be polite.

“You're sleeping in my bed.” Gwen pointed out. “Why would I even have a bed if I didn’t sleep?”

“Well why didn’t you sleep in it?”

“How could I? You're Prince Arthur. Besides, you didn't give me the chance. You just assumed the bed was yours.”

Arthur blushed furiously. He had presumed it was a guest bed for if an omega or alpha visited. “Well, how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?”

“You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, you're not a child.” Gwen snapped.

“Is there anything else you'd like to tell me? Please, I'd like to hear it.” Arthur asked seriously. Did betas have the same needs as alphas? … wow… it kind of explained why Gaius was always so grumpy when Arthur went to ask him for sleeping draughts in the middle of the night. “But… betas only need a couple of hours sleep or something, right? Not like real people?”

“You don't have any idea, do you?” Accused Gwen.

“About what?”

“About how rude and arrogant you can be! This is my home and you are my guest in it! I know you are used to more luxurious quarters, but that is not an excuse to be so rude! You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you! Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while?!” Gwen trembled before adding more politely, “My Lord.”

“Is there anything else you'd like to add?” Arthur pouted.

“No, I think that's it.”

“You're right. You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly.” Arthur admitted.

“I didn't mean to make you feel bad.” Gwen acknowledged.

“But seriously, do you choose when to sleep? Or is it optional?” Arthur asked, not to be rude of course, but because the topic fascinated him. “Do you dream?”

Gwen growled.

“You’re right. There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you. Tonight, I’ll prepare dinner for you.” This was a tactic that always worked with Merlin, so surely it would be effective on a beta like Gwen.

Gwen was shocked. Alpha did not serve (…except omegas of course, but everyone served them).

“Now go for a walk or do whatever it is that you betas do ...and your dinner will be ready when you return.”

“A walk…. A walk would be nice.” Admitted Gwen, who was still all wound up, confused and fearing a death sentence.

* * *

“…Arthur?” Merlin had been busy seducing alphas into buying him blankets (hah! Beta blankets…) in the market when he’d spotted Gwen walking around in a daze.

“He's… cooking me dinner.”

“….cooking?” Clarified Merlin. As in cooking a meal? Was this the same Arthur who had fainted the first time he’d seen Merlin skin a rabbit (granted most people used a knife instead of their teeth)? He rather suspected he had misheard. Either way there was food involved so Merlin ran back to Gwen's house.

* * *

  
“Merlin, thank God!” Exclaimed Arthur, clutching a raw chicken, as the bucket brigade struggled to douse the fire around him.

“….cooking?” Asked Merlin.

“What even is this thing?” He thrust the chicken at Merlin. “I’m supposed to be preparing dinner!”

Merlin nodded. He knew exactly how to prepare dinner.

* * *

  
Myror had been watching as Merlin dashed to the castle. It hadn’t been difficult to notice as the appearance of an omega was always followed by a swarm of alpha interest.

Merlin had gone straight up to a beta servant, tugged on his sleeve a few times. Miraculously the beta had nodded and proceeded to requisition an entire roast goose dinner from the kitchen (Merlin may have embellished how big the bird had been to George for his own benefit) and followed the omega to a hovel in the town.

George expertly plated the food and set it on the table without comment. Then running an appraising eye over Arthur, produced a clean shirt (presumably from his beta space, that place where betas kept all those things that they seemed to always have on hand when needed).

“So.. George…” asked Arthur, trying to show how worldly he was, “were you aware that beta’s sleep now?”

* * *

“She's coming. Quick, out the back way!” Arthur hissed at George. If he was going to prove he was just as able of making dinner as any beta he had to hide the fact he hadn’t. “and do something with this!” He passed the raw chicken to George before pushing him out the door.

George had just enough time to flash a knowing (yet fond) look at Merlin (because that had definitely been a chicken and not a goose as Merlin had claimed).

Guinevere. Perfect timing.” Claimed Arthur, pulling out the chair next to Merlin for her to sit at. “I mean… unless you wanted to sleep first, which is a normal beta thing to do.”

“No. This is… lovely Arthur.” She sat gingerly at the table and Merlin nodded and encouraged her with a wing. “Thank you.”

Myror grinned when Gwen confirmed Arthurs identity, and readied his crossbow (the wee one he kept for just such assassination attempts). Regrettably (for Myror the night patrol came upon the scene.

“Halt! You! Stop right there!” Declared Guard A. “Drop that ridiculously small crossbow!”

Myror, being a rather experienced assassin, knew not to obey, and ran away instead.

“Did you see him?” Asked Guard B. “He ran! Must have been an alpha.”

* * *

“Can you determine a cause of death?” Asked Uther.

Gaius glanced at the dead guard (Guard C) whose neck was at a decidedly wrong angle, then realised Uther was both being serious and still waiting for an answer. “His neck's been broken. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing.”

“Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in the lower town.” Suggested Leon.

“Then I fear it's true, Odin has sent an assassin to kill Arthur!” Declared Uther melodramatically.

Merlin snickered (Uther had said ass. Twice.) revealing his presence behind Gaius (not that we’re fat shaming here, just those robes tended to add volume and Merlin had been out of sight until then).

“Merlin!” Greeted Uther, his previous grave tone vanishing. “Have you any word from Arthur since he left for the northern borders?”

Merlins brow furrowed as he considered this.

Yes. He’d heard Arthur just half an hour ago (screaming something about his dinner) but also impossible, as he couldn’t very well hear from Arthur ‘since he left’ since he hadn’t actually left… and then, even if he had left, Arthur would have had to send a pigeon or something with a message for it to be here so quickly… maybe Arthur had and he just hadn’t received the message on account of him being hiding under Gaius’ robe… and WHY would Arthur be sending a pigeon from Gwen’s house anyway? Unless it was about Merlin locking him in Gwen’s pantry without a chamber pot… but then there weren’t any windows in there so how would the pigeon get out? How Uther? HOW DID THE PIGEON GET OUT?!?!

“With this assassin in Camelot, we must be thankful Arthur isn't here.” Stated Uther, who had used Merlins’ stunned confusion to get close. “Search the entire town. Thoroughly.” Much like Uther was searching Merlin’s small clothes. “I want the assassin found before Arthur returns.”

* * *

“…assassin!” Declared Merlin, charging back into Gwen’s house.

Arthur snickered.

“…kill!”

“Oh, you’re serious?” Arthur corrected himself quickly. Merlin often heard things that he misinterpreted as curse words and liked to repeat. Merlin had spent an entire banquet once giggling away after George said he was going to the buttery for more wine.

“…Odin!” Declared Merlin.

“Why would Odin want you dead?” Asked Gwen, unamused. It had taken her months to convince Morgana to not emulate the behaviour after a particularly embarrassing feast where she’d been introduced to Lord Shitterton.

“Uh… because I killed his son?” Arthur blurted. “Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him but he was newly presented, barely 16, no training at all. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself… to some omega…“ Arthur spared a quick glance at Merlin to gauge his reaction. “I beat him so easily… I can still see his face. He looked so scared.”

“You couldn’t just… disarm him?” Gwen asked.

Arthur gave her his best ‘it’s an alpha thing’ look, before going back to flexing at Merlin.

Gwen decided silence was the best response to Arthurs gloating.

“Doesn’t matter anyway. No one but us knows I’m staying here. If the assassin can’t find me, he can’t kill me.” Arthur stated. “May I continue to stay here?” He asked Gwen.

“Of course, for as long as you need.” Stated Gwen (through clenched teeth).

“Thank you Guinevere.” Arthur announced before turning to Merlin. “Merlin, did you know betas sleep now? I'll sleep on the floor tonight.”

“No, have my bed! You need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow!” It might be easy to presume Gwen was just being a selfless beta here, but Merlin had spent a good quarter hour making out with a cooked goose on that bed before she and Arthur had managed to break down the pantry door, and the bedding was sodden with what she hopped was schmaltz.

“I'll not hear of it!” Arthur declared, flopping down on Gwen’s makeshift pantry bed. “Goodnight, Guinevere.”

“…Goodnight.” Managed Gwen.

  
\----------

Myror watched with interest as Merlin ducked inside Sir Williams tent to meet with Arthur. ‘Sir William’, having warmed up the crowd joined them shortly.

“They’re ready for you, Sire.” William announced, handing the helmet over to Arthur.

Ah. So that was it. Prince Arthur had entered the tournament incognito. How terribly convenient… all Myror had to do was also enter the tournament incognito, best and ‘accidentally’ kill the prince… then take off before anyone knew it was him (preferably on horseback with the omega over his shoulder). In times past the omega had usually gone to the winner of a tournament so it was only logical… now if only he had someone to impersonate in the tournament…

“Good morrow fellow alpha,” Intruded Sir Alynor. “Perhaps you could direct me to the latrines?”

Myror looked him up and down. Size wise not a bad match…

“Ah! Perhaps you have recognised me?” Alynor guessed wrongly. “I am Sir Alynor, I will be jousting with Sir Deira in the finals!”

Myror smirked and pointed Alynor to a less visible location.

Myror's plan might be considered genius to another alpha, but was ridiculously convoluted to the average beta who would have simply shot Arthur with the crossbow from the entrance to the tent and be done with it, but that aside the plan was working.

Myror had changed out his own competition lance with a barbed one, on the grounds it would be difficult to beat a knight of Arthurs calibre in jousting otherwise. A competition lance was designed to shatter on impact, making it far less lethal, a barbed lance would more likely result in death.

“You’re hurt!” Gwen exclaimed as she and Merlin peered at the damage Myror’s lance had done to Arthurs armour on the first pass.

“Do what you can. I have to be back on the course within five minutes” Arthur grunted, “or I forfeit the match.”

“You can't possibly joust, you're too badly injured!” Gwen cried.

“I have never withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now.” Not right this minute anyway… Sir Alynor was right there checking out Merlin’s backside as he knelt down to examine Arthurs wound.

Arthur turned to Merlin. “Merlin. Do it.”

Merlin spat on Arthur. Many alpha believed that omega spit was a cure-all, and Merlin was always happy to oblige.

“See? It’s practically healed already!” Declared Arthur. Merlin did not look so convinced. “I’m ready to fight again.”

“You would risk your life to protect your alpha pride?” Gwen demanded.

“I have everything to prove. To Mer…myself.”

* * *

“You'll have to pass me my lance.” Arthur grunted as he pulled himself onto the saddle.

“This is madness!” Gwen exclaimed again, but she passed him the lance because she was still a bit annoyed about the goose fat in her bedding.

Now one might question at this time, where was Morgana? Surely Morgana should be putting in an appearance to gloat at an injured Arthur right about now. Actually a very confused Morgana was still in bed, having not had Gwen come and dress her that morning. Morgana couldn’t very well go to the tournament in her night clothes… if only there was an alternative… an alternative that did not require a servant to dress her… but still allowed Morgana to attend the tournament… and then Morgana had a very dangerous thought.

_What would Merlin do?_

As it turned out Merlin had gone off to confront Aylinor. Truth was he didn’t know Sir Aylinor and he needed to see his face without the helmet. Aylinor wasn’t from Camelot, so Morgana had no claim on him, if Aylinor won he could be a potential mate – but Merlin needed to see him first (he was hardly going to hook up with some alpha that wasn’t at least as strong and good looking as Arthur, he had standards (regardless of what Morgana had suggested when she saw his 87th best blanket (it had sentimental value))).

That was how Merlin had come across the real Sir Aylinor dead in his tent. Ah. As far as Merlin knew even the best alpha couldn’t be here dead and jousting at the same time… (or could they…? The Black Knight was still fresh in Merlin’s mind) then.. that must mean… either an imposter (possibly an assassin) was currently jousting Arthur, or…

Well. Regardless of what was really going on, Merlin definitely was not going to do it with a dead dude. He ran back to Gwen and tugged urgently at her arm. “Arthur’s just about to joust.” Gwen hushed.

Merlin watched horrified. If Aylinor’s armour was being controlled by a ghost as he suspected, then even if Arthurs lance hit him, it would not stop him. If only there was some way to unhorse him without the lance having to hit.. oh…Ohhhh!

 _“Unbinde þé téage”_ chanted Merlin. The girth on Myror’s horse unbuckled and Myror fell, instantly dying when his neck broke. Even though it turned out he was quite corporeal after all, falling from a horse in full armour was not recommended for the living either.

* * *

“So… You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alynor and took his place. The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself.” Gwen beta-splained the situation to Arthur. Arthur didn’t get most of it, but the important thing was that he had won the tournament.

“William. You must go and collect the trophy.” He ordered.

“I thought this was going to be your moment of glory?” Gwen asked.

“Perhaps this is a time for humility.” Arthur conceded. That… and it was fascinating to watch Merlin plundering Myror’s dead corpse. He wasn’t here for trophies and accolades. This. Watching his omega loot the corpse of a rival alpha that he had bested (kind of) in combat. This was what he was a knight for.

* * *

Arthur stood before the court with a bandage sling over his bloody armour.

“The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him.” Arthur explained. It wasn’t really a lie – nobody had really bothered to check that Sir Aylinor was himself under the armour so (they’d mostly been distracted by Morgana arriving at the tournament naked) Gaius had been able to pull the old switcheroo.

“Odin must be made to pay for his actions! We must strike back at him!” Uther decreed in a very manly, alpha way (which was easier to accomplish than usual because he was wearing plate armour – Merlin had acquired a small crossbow somewhere and had been taking pot shots all morning, such a flirt).

“Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son? We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed.” Arthur admitted. Truthfully he had tried to disarm the boy, but the twit had stumbled and fallen on his own sword, but no alpha would ever besmirch the memory or a challenger by admitting that.

“Perhaps you're right. How was the rest of your trip?” Uther squealed as another bolt came dangerously close to his ocularium. “Fruit!” He ordered, and a beta dashed over with a fruit bowl to distract Merlin before he was able to reload again.

“Very. I learned a great deal.” Arthur lied, unfortunately Uther’s distraction had worked. It wasn’t a complete loss however as Morgana had snatched up the crossbow with interest and was cranking away in Uther’s direction already. “How was the tournament?”

“Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Daira.” Uther started sweating as Morgana dipped the bolts in something suspicious.

“I'm sorry I missed all the excitement.”

* * *

Merlin was back.

It had been a tiring but fulfilling week. So many visitors in the palace, so much high-level foraging, so many dinners to consume… What with eating at the castle, eating at Gwen’s, eating with Gaius, eating at the barracks, eating with the guests… he’d barely had time to eat.

He stared longingly at the newly stocked leech tank while Gaius patrolled it menacingly with a broom. Not that he was hungry… he’d just eaten, but he did enjoy watching their fat little bodies swimming around. He licked his lips.

“You’ve just eaten!” Accused Gaius. “Don’t even think it.”

Nobody told Merlin what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> commints get more updaytes Nya =^..^=


End file.
